Naruto: rise of a sage
by rikudo sennin v2
Summary: Naruto suffered a terrible beating at the hands of the civilians and shinobi of the leaf village during his second year at the academy, His worst yet. During his recovery he unlocks the dōjutsu of an extinct ninja clan. The royal family of the once feared kingdom of whirlpool, the Uzumaki. He wakes up a changed man ready to bring the war torn continent into a new age of peace.


**This is my first fan fiction please keep that in mind. Feed back is welcomed and encouraged because I want to improve my writing. If you want any specific pairings included into the story just send a message with your suggestion and I will consider but the main pairing will be:**

**Naruxhina**

**I'm not sure what age students enter the academy so I'll just be clear in this one they enter age 5.**

**Jutsu =**_ Jutsu _

**Speaking **="yo!"

**Thoughts =**_yo!_

**Flashback =*start***_ yo! _***end***

**Demon speaking ="sup!"**

**Demon thoughts =**_**sup!**_

**Let's begin!**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto: rise of a sage**

Naruto suffered a terrible beating at the hands of the civilians and shinobi of the leaf village during his second year at the academy, His worst yet. During his recovery he unlocks the dōjutsu of an extinct ninja clan. The royal family of the once feared kingdom of whirlpool, the Uzumaki. He wakes up a changed man ready to bring the war torn continent into a new age of peace.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chapter one: the beginning**

Cowering in the shade of huge pine near the edge of the famous village hidden in the leaves was certain blond haired boy, about 6 or 7 in age and 4ft 2", curled up in the foetal position shivering in a mixture of fear and pain as the mob slowly closed in on his helpless, sobbing form.

As the boy looked up you could easily make out three distinct whisker-like scars on each that a mob earlier in his life had put there. His deep blue eyes were glistening in the dim light of the flickering flames that burned on the mobs torches. The boys hair was an amazing glowing gold that was naturally spiked flowing in different directions. The self-proclaimed leader of the vicious mob stepped forward. She was a tall slim woman with bubblegum pink hair that reached down to her waist. Her name was Mebuki Haruno

"Today we bring justice to the families and friends we lost that fateful day when this ... this thing attacked our home. This is the day when we finally rid ourselves from this demon spawn." She screeched.

The villagers roared in agreement before charging down to the where Naruto lay. Naruto's world descended into pure pain as they started slashing, stabbing, gouging and mutilating his broken body. But he refused to scream, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. The weapon continued to repeatedly pierce his skin over and over relentlessly. He couldn't take it much longer.

XXXXXXXXXX

_***Flashback***_

_Naruto had just been thrown out of another store and on to the cold hard pavement. 'That describes my life really, doesn't it? Cold and dark.' He thought dejectedly. _

_Slowly peeling himself off of the ground he came face to face with his worst nightmare, the mob. The faceless villagers that relentlessly attacked him, beat him, tortured him the ones that called his entire existence into question. He didn't even bother running; he gave up a long time ago. He was only alive to be a punching bag, an outcast; he would never get anywhere higher then scum. It started to rain. Pouring down flattening his hair over his eyes giving his face a darkened look. Looking the hate filled glares the villagers were giving him, he steeled his mind, just because he had resigned to his fate doesn't mean he was going to make it easy. Quicker than the yellow flash, he turned and fled._

_As he sprinted through the abandoned streets of Konoha he ducked into an alley way in an attempt to lose his pursuers. Soon his path was blocked by the huge village wall that ran almost the entire length of the village perimeter._

"_We have him now." Came the excited chatter from mob that was getting ever closer. Meanwhile Naruto was panicking 'no, no, no, not now this can't be happening now.'_

_Suddenly he was yanked back by his collar then picked up into the air and was confronted with a gruesomely scarred face._

"_Do you see this? This is what you did to me you damn demon! I'm going to have fun killing you" the man screamed._

_Dragging Naruto's body outside of the village while throwing assorted blunt objects like stones and bricks they chucked at the base of one of the many trees in the forest, banging his skull against the trunk._

_***End Flashback***_

XXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile at the Hokage tower**.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat behind his desk engaged in a never ending battle with the bane of all Kages.

Paperwork.

"Why do I have to know that some shop owner is repainting I'm pretty sure I employ people to do this." He growled out in frustration holding his head in his hands

Suddenly his head snapped up surprising all of the hidden Anbu. He felt a huge build up of chakra from the forest surrounding. This chakra was more than anything he could come up with.

He quickly stood and flew out the window sending the monstrous piles of paperwork scattering all over the now empty office since the Anbu had silently followed the aged Hokage out of the open window and across the rooftops under the starry night sky.

**Back with Naruto.**

Naruto was about to break. He just couldn't take it anymore. The burning pain was agonising, it spread like wild fire engulfing his body plunging it into excruciating convulsions. His body jerking violently at every scrape of the sharp, cold metal tearing into his skin, corrupting his blood with [powerful toxins which were designed to melt and burn his body from the inside out. He gasped in pain as his mouth was forced open breaking his jaw before a bottle was shoved down his throat filling it with a poison developed in the interrogation unit designed to keep the victim conscious during torture. Of course none of the torture those criminals endured could even compare with what the civilian and shinobi of the proud leaf village, known widely for their mercy, was inflicting on the one ningen which would save them all from death and bring peace to the warring lands.

Suddenly there was a break in the seemingly never ending pain that assaulted his poor body. His limp body was hoisted up and nails skewered his hands and feet crushing the rough, brittle wood into the ribbons of bloodied flesh that made up his back. He felt a liquid gushing over him, rushing into every cut which immediately all started to sting immensely. One thought pushed its way past the pain to the front of his mind_ alcohol_.

He managed to lift his heavy head towards his tormenters and opened one of his swelling eyes. What he saw would haunt his dreams forever. He saw all of them with those smirks and sneers, their eyes bore deep into his. He could see all the hatred and resentment they held for him his very existence. At the front of the grinning mob was the banshee who held in her hand a single burning match, illuminating her face and the sick, sadistic smile she held on it. She flicked her long bony finger. The match tumbled through the air, Naruto could only watch in horror as it fell towards him. The forest was illuminated by a great fire engulfing Naruto. His skin started to melt off of his body however thanks(or not) to the Kyuubi's healing factor it grew back Just as fast as it was burnt off .He grew angry _how dare they attack me like this I am just as human as they are even more so in fact. Why? Why me? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! _

With one ear-splitting and heartbreaking scream he let it all out. All the hate, pain, sadness and loneliness he had accumulated over the few years of his miserable existence came pouring out in the massive release of energy that he had unconsciously built up over the past minute or so. The closest of the mob were torn to shreds from the sheer force the energy, ripped into velvet ribbons of flesh. The ones further back were sent flying into the tree many either being impaled in branches or breaking bones while crashing right through the trees. It was now their screams of terror and pain that echoed into the deafening silence that blanketed Konoha. Well the ones that survived anyway (not very much).

**Hokage & Anbu.**

The force sent the whole team backwards 50 metres. Standing up Hiruzen took off faster than before pushing his old frail body to the limit. When he got to the origin of the insanely powerful force he was met with a horrifying scene. Trees had been uprooted; rocks were sent crashing into the ground creating mini craters around the perimeter of the main crater. It was pure chaos. When the high winds finally died down and the dust had more or less settled they could make out the figure of a small boy. They approached cautiously careful not to startle him.

That was when Sarutobi realized who it was.

"Naruto." He breathed, shocked at the state of the young boy.

They barely heard him speak, just a whisper carried on the harrowing wind "_shinra tensei_"

Slowly Naruto turned his head to see the new arrivals. A small smile graced his lips.

"Jiji" he whispered before swaying and falling face first onto the muddy crater below.

"NARUTO!" screamed the god of shinobi.

"Anbu arrest all survivors and send them to Ibiki. NOW! Someone get a room in ICU ready for when we get there!" the Sandaime bent down a carefully brought the broken boy into his arms, softly whispering to the child he held "I'm sorry Naruto so very sorry." But alas his words fell on deaf ears as Naruto was having a very different conversation with a very different character personage.

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto awoke deep in a darkened sewer knee deep in dirty, murky water the foul stench wafting into his sensitive nose. His face wrinkled in disgust. _Where the hell am I?_ He wondered _might as well find a way out_ grimly he trudged on. As he turned a corner he came face to face with a 20ft cage with thick metal bars. As he stared in wonder at the strange prison he didn't notice the huge red claw that wormed its way across the floor towards him. When he did it was too late it launched itself at Naruto fortunately he was yanked out of the way at the last second. Suddenly a massive clang sounded throughout the sewer followed by a low primal growl. Naruto looked up and found the origin of the sounds. Pressed up against the cage was a giant fox head its looming body disappeared into the darkness. He was scared out of his minds but not as much as he was when he saw nine powerful tails come forth from the blackness.

"K….k...Kyuubi"

"**Damn you bra-"**

He was cut off by an old voice filled with authority which came from behind Naruto "that will be enough Kurama." Called the hoarse voice. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a man with spikey red hair and rippled eyes. He held a staff that he seemed to leans on, not heavily but just enough to make it noticeable. The strange man wore a long flowing white cloak and no shoes apart from that there was nothing notable about him.

"**Father?"**

"Yes it is me I just need to talk to young Naruto-kun then I shall need to have a chat with you. Come Naruto-kun this way." Smiled the man leading Naruto away from the Kyuubi he spoke as they walked "Naruto-kun my name is Hagoromo Uzumaki but I am more well-known as the rikudo sennin, before launching into an explanation of astronomical proportions.

"So you're telling me that I have the strongest bijuu in existence in my belly, I have your legendary dojustu and I am your heir." Said Naruto disbelievingly

the man simply eye smiled at him"Yes now come we have much training to do if you are to master those eyes"

XXXXX Time skip XXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes snapped open only to quickly shut again due to the blinding light above him. He slowly sat up and was greeted with a soft good morning from a familiar voice.

"Jiji!" he exclaimed his eyes opened to see the face of his surrogate grandfather. The Hokage's face was shocked, his eyes had widened, his mouth was gaping like a fish and his pipe had fallen out. Naruto was very confused at the old man's reaction.

"Jiji what's wrong?" he hesitantly asked.

Hiruzen who was still trying to get over his shock managed to stutter out two short words "y...y...your eyes!"

Naruto, even more confused than before, grabbed the mirror that had been set on his bedside table. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

"W... w...what happened to my eyes?" breathed the former blue eyed boy.

He stared deep into his own eyes entranced by the beauty of his now ringed irises, studying the foreign eyes he found power, wisdom and a sense of calmness in the simple and elegant design. _this must be the bloodline old man Hagoromo was talking about!_ He finally managed to snap out of his trance and his new eyes began to wander over the other parts of his face. He brought his calloused hands up to his mouth and gently traced the two jagged scars leading from the corner of his lips up to his ears giving the impression of a smile _how ironic _he laughed coldly _the one person with no reason to smile has a permanent smile._

Hiruzen saw this action and chose that moment to speak up "we don't know why that won't heal like most of the other ones but as it refuses to heal I bought you this mask." Holding up the mask **(A/N think Kakashi's mask but with 3 orange whisker marks on either side). **Naruto inspected the mask before accepting it with a solemn nod in thanks to his adoptive grandfather. He silently slipped on as the Sandaime swept across the room towards the door

"I'll leave you to get dressed" smiled the old man. Again Naruto only nodded, acknowledging the words spoken, before the door closed.

Outside the Sandaime practically fainted into the chair by the door. _Those eyes… no they can't be. They are only a myth but it is definitely what was described in the legend._ He quickly took off towards his office intent on inspecting the documents entrusted to him by Kushina. To find something, anything on what he saw.

The Rinnegan


End file.
